Inuyasha and Co have a very ::cough:: MERRY Xmas
by MuukaMuuka
Summary: Inuyasha wants too many things to count, Miroku wants...a pony...? Ah well, it's X-mas in the fuedal era, and Kagome ends up staying along for the ride! Rated for mild language.


*Franni*: Hey all, tis my first Inuyasha fic...please R and R. And if you think it deserves to be flamed, by all means flame it, flame it! Anyways...this is ummm Inuyasha and the gang's very...ummm...::cough:: merry Christmas.  
  
-It's winter in the feudal era, snow blankets the ground and trees with a light dusting. Furry little animals scurry around the forests trying to hibernate and whatever little animals do during the winter.-  
  
-Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo are all gathered inside, talking about what they want for Christmas because it's only 2 days away.-  
  
Inuaysha: I want a new pair of pants, and a new hairbrush, and one of those pedicure kits (demons need to take care of their feet, too), and—  
  
Shippo: Shut UP, Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha: What?!  
  
Shippo: You haven't shut up for the past 10 minutes! *mumbles* Who knew a half demon could be such a primadonna...  
  
Sango: He's right, Inuyasha. Just take my advice and SHOVE A SOCK IN IT before I KILL YOU!! *eye twitch*  
  
Inuyasha: *all pouty-like* Well, fine then. *huffs and crosses arms and shuts up*  
  
Sango: *satisfied* So...what do the rest of you want for Christmas?  
  
Miroku: *off in some fantasy land with a sheepish grin on his face* Pony...  
  
Sango: *raises eyebrow* Pony...?  
  
Miroku: *giggles* Pony...I want a pony for Christmas.  
  
Shippo: What would you do with a pony?  
  
Miroku: *snaps out of it and looks around* Huh? What about a pony?  
  
Inuyasha: You said you wanted a pony for Christmas, dumbutt.  
  
Miroku: What?? *cheeks flush pink, gets all nervous* Did I um say pony? I meant I want...um...a nice new pair of thermal socks?  
  
Inuyasha: Thermal...socks...?? (O.o)  
  
Sango: Um, moving on...*turns to Kagome* Hey, Kagome what do you want for Christmas?  
  
Kagome: *looks around at the others, silent for a while*  
  
Shippo: Kagome, are you alright?  
  
Kagome: Guys, I think I'm gonna go home for Christmas.  
  
Sango: Yes, of course. Understandable.  
  
Shippo: Yeah, you should spend the holidays with your family.  
  
Miroku: But we'll still get you something and give it to you when you get back.  
  
Kagome: *smiles* Thanks, guys. *gets up and hugs everyone, pulling her coat on* I guess I'll see you all after Christmas is over.  
  
Shippo: Bye, Kagome!  
  
Miroku: See you!  
  
Sango: Happy holidays!  
  
Inuyasha: *coming out of a trance* Ya know...thermal socks actually sound pretty nice...  
  
-And so Kagome makes her way outside through the freshly fallen snow to the old well and prepares to spend Christmas with her family.-  
  
Kagome: *puts one leg over the side of the well, gripping the cold bricks, and swings her whole body over, saying goodbye for now to the feudal era. Falls, down, down into the dark, wet depths of the well, finally hitting icy bottom*  
  
Kagome: Wow, that fall was shorter than usual...odd...*gets up, wipes her bottom off and looks around. Notices that she can see light coming from the top of the well, but she can see snow-covered trees and plants line the wall of the well* Ahhh!!! I'm still in the feudal era!! All this snow and ice must have blocked the well!! *screams* HELP ME!!! GUYS!!! I'M IN HERE!  
  
*footsteps eventually start to pound above Kagome's head from outside of the well. Sango's head pops into view and she gasps*  
  
Sango: Kagome!! Wha...?! How come you aren't going through?  
  
Kagome: The well's blocked by all this buildup of ice and snow!  
  
Sango: Oh my gosh! Hold on you'll me outta there in a second. *screams in the other direction* INUYASHA!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *comes stumbling to the side of the well* What the HELL do you want?!? *looks down and sees Kagome* Whoa...well this is new!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, the well's blocked by all the snow and ice!  
  
Inuyasha: Oh. Wow.  
  
Kagome: Yeah, and I'm trapped down here!  
  
Inuyasha: Hmm. That's too bad.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Hmm?  
  
Kagome: I'm stuck!!  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah, I've noticed.  
  
Kagome: *yells* So get me out!!  
  
Inuyasha: Of where?  
  
Kagome: THE WELL!!  
  
Inuyasha: Oh, the well...what about it?  
  
Kagome: GET ME OUT OF IT!!  
  
Inuyasha: Out of what?  
  
Kagome: *hops up and down* INUYASHA!!!!  
  
Sango: Inuyasha get your BUTT down there NOW!!  
  
Inuyasha: Okay, okay!! I was just playing around...*hops limberly down the walls of the well to Kagome, grabs her around the waist and catapults himself and Kagome out of the well*  
  
Kagome: *brushes herself off* Sheesh...  
  
Sango: Kagome...if the well's blocked how are you going to get to your family for Christmas? Shippo: She won't!  
  
Kagome: I think Shippo's right...there's no way I can get through the well. I guess I'm spending Christmas with you guys! *weak smile*  
  
Inuyasha: *rolls eyes and leans against well* Oh, joy... 


End file.
